Segredos
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: FIC FEITA PARA O COCULTO 3 EM 2011 Minha primeira yaoi - Longe de tudo e de todos. Foi assim que Afrodite de Peixes voltou ao Santuário...
1. Chapter 1

Aproveitando que as inscrições para o Coculto 5 (amigo oculto de fics da comunidade Saint Seiya SuperFics no LiveJournal) começaram, estou postando esta fic, escrita para o Coculto 3 (1º Sem/2011), que foi o meu presente para a Andrea Kennen.

É meu primeiro yaoi/shonen-ai... e só isso já me faz ficar ruborizada! Mesmo porque eu não sou lá tão fã de yaoi...

**Título: **Segredos

**Autor(a):** Black Scorpio no Nyx ()

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 7346

**Personagens/Casais:** Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Kanon, Aldebaran, Mú, Shaka, Shura, Aiolia, Milo, Camus/ Afrodite e Máscara da Morte

**Gênero(s):** Yaoi/ shonen-ai

**Resumo:** Após retornar de uma missão ordenada por Atena, Afrodite está estranhamente deprimido, não quer comer, beber, nem se preocupa mais com sua vaidade. Passa dias assistindo filmes, enrolado nos cobertores, comendo bobeiras, isso quando ele se lembrar de comer. Os colegas do Santuário, os quais ele achava que não davam a mínima importância para ele, começam a ir visitá-lo, preocupados. Afinal, o que aconteceu para deixá-lo assim? E quem vai descobrir?

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Para conseguir atender ao tema proposto o melhor possível, me decidi por escrever a fic da seguinte maneira: a narração é feita em primeira pessoa (Máscara da Morte), e optei por manter uma espécie de drama-bem-humorado, ou seja, manter como drama, porém não tão denso, e inserir alguma passagem um pouco mais humorada. Não quis ir nem para um extremo (drama), nem para outro (comédia), pois achei que poderia ficar forçado demais. Acho que esse tipo de drama-bem-humorado que criei para essa fic, é o jeito que me senti mais confortável para escrever. Com nunca escrevi yaoi/shonen-ai, resolvi pegar esse desafio de escrever um, e tentei deixar tudo de maneira bem leve, para ser uma fic gostosa de ler, tanto para uns quanto para outros. Outro adendo, é que o Canon eu mantenho nas relações entre os Cavaleiros, a aparência deles e personalidades. Não poderia seguir à risca a história do anime (ou mangá), porque na primeira parte, Athena não está no Santuário e Saga é o Grande Mestre, e desse modo, acho que não poderia manter a missão ordenada por Athena, por mais que saísse da boca do Saga. Além disso, acho que nessa fase, se perderia muito da relação entre os Cavaleiros. Creio que haveria uma distância grande entre eles, o que não vemos na Saga de Hades. E durante esta Saga, sabemos que Afrodite e tantos outros Cavaleiros estavam mortos, não podendo ser mandados para uma missão. Portanto, apesar de não querer muito manter como uma missão pós-Saga de Hades, em que todos são revividos, optei por isso. Não vou discorrer aqui, nem durante a fic o motivo de Athena ter ressuscitado os Dourados, etc. Também não levo em consideração Prólogo do Céu. Dito isso, creio que podemos começar a fic.

**Segredos**

**Capítulo I**

Longe de tudo e de todos.

Foi assim que Afrodite de Peixes voltou ao Santuário, depois de ter passado quase duas semanas fora, em missão que lhe fora conferida por Athena.

A mente voava, os olhos ficavam vagos e tristes, e a cada vez que suspirava, as lágrimas queriam sair. Peixes sempre fora um rapaz de muita vivacidade, mas nos últimos tempos, estava cada vez mais triste, mais melancólico.

Em um dia, só depois de levar uma bronca do Grande Mestre, Afrodite resolveu ir ao Coliseu, para treinar. Ao descer as escadarias para os treinos, estava tão apático que nem brigou com a serva que trombou nele, derrubando o conteúdo do jarro que carregava sobre sua roupa. Apenas seguiu em frente, desviando dela, sem levantar os olhos.

Os fios platinados estavam emaranhados, bagunçados. O rosto, meio amassado, de quem permanece tanto tempo na cama, que a pele se deforma e fica marcada. E aquele olhar perdido...

Comecei a me preocupar quando vi que nos treinos, não apresentava a mesma energia. Seus socos não surtiam efeito e só não levou uma surra de Shura porque simplesmente sua tristeza era tão densa, que o espanhol não conseguiu continuar treinando com ele, quase sentindo pena do pisciano.

Entre nós, começaram a correr comentários, de como todos estavam percebendo a apatia e a melancolia dele.

Uma noite, decidimos sair, ir para um bar em Atenas, nos divertir um pouco. Eu resolvi subir as escadarias até a sua Casa, e convidá-lo para ir conosco. Quando cheguei a sua morada, as luzes estavam apagadas, somente vinha uma pequena e fraca luz vindo de um cômodo mais ao fundo. Caminhei até lá, percebendo que havia tempos que aquela casa não recebia um bom cuidado. Mesmo eu, que não sou chegado em limpar a casa, e bom, não vou negar que sou bagunceiro... até eu me senti incomodado com o jeito que a Casa se encontrava. Parecia estar abandonada.

- Dite? – eu chamei em voz alta.

Não recebi nenhuma resposta, mas consegui ouvir algum ruído de televisão, ao fundo. Avistei a porta da sala de TV aberta, e entrei.

Céus, eu nunca tinha visto o Afrodite tão largado como ele estava agora. Os cabelos emaranhados, vestindo um pijama de moletom, "ligeiramente" velho, totalmente diferente daquele cara tão arrumado, sempre perfumado e tão vaidoso que ele era normalmente.

- Dite, nós vamos a um bar lá em Atenas, você não quer ir conosco? Vamos eu, o Aldebaran, o Shura, o Milo, Aiolia e Camus.

Mesmo convidando-o para sair, ele recusou sem ânimo. Nem ao menos olhou para mim. Eu! Eu, que sou seu melhor amigo!

Ele somente ficou ali, vendo um filme meloso, embolado em um cobertor e almofadas, descabelado e com um pote de sorvete no colo. Na mesa de centro, haviam todo tipo de porcariada que você possa imaginar, tudo aquilo que Afrodite jamais iria comer, nem que você o amarrasse e enfiasse a força em sua boca, obrigando-o a engolir. Dizia que era horrível para a pele. Argh, quanta vaidade! Não entendo pra quê, com um bando de cuecas no Santuário.

Olhei para ele abobalhado. Aquele não era Afrodite de Peixes. O cara mais espalhafatoso que eu já conheci. Aquela missão mexeu com ele de algum modo, pensei. Me pergunto o que seria.

- Dite... – sentei ao seu lado no sofá. – O que 'tá acontecendo?

Um menear de cabeça quase imperceptível foi o que obtive de resposta. Fitei-o por longos instantes. Nenhuma reação. Levantei, peguei um papel e anotei um endereço.

- A gente vai para esse lugar. Se mudar de idéia, e quiser ir, aqui 'tá o endereço.

Deixei o papel sobre a mesa, lancei um último olhar a ele, para ver se conseguia alguma resposta, mas nada. Fui embora.

Nunca fui de me preocupar com ninguém, principalmente com marmanjo nenhum. Mas o Dite era o melhor amigo que eu tinha. Éramos parecidos na crueldade, na forma de lutar, embora fossemos tão diferentes em todo o resto. Apesar disso, nós até que nos entendíamos bem... e cara, ver um amigo seu, que tem de ser tão forte quanto todos os outros Cavaleiros, ficar numa dessa... pô, meu, o cara tá afetado! Bom... mais do que ele já era, mas enfim... 'tá afetado de outro jeito! Essa missão deixou o Dite transtornado... e fala sério... pra deixar um Cavaleiro de Athena, como ele, transtornado assim... num deve ter sido coisa fácil não...

Todos nós, somos como irmãos, de certo modo... Va benne, cada um tem suas desavenças... nem sempre a gente se entende... eu mesmo, num sou lá muito próximo assim de alguns... mas sei lá... quando a gente tem de lutar junto, vira irmãos de armas... chissà... a gente cria um vínculo assim... meio de família, meio de irmãos... talvez mais com uns que com outros... no meu caso, foi com o Dite que criei esse vínculo de irmãos de armas, e tal... o Milo foi com o Camus... Shura com Aiolos... tá bom que depois ele teve de matar o Aiolos, né, mas enfim...

O que quero dizer é que, pô, fiquei preocupado com aquele jeito que o Dite tava... e isso não significa que eu tenha virado un allegro, um maricas, um chorão, um bobão, um idiota que se preocupa com todos... só fiquei preocupado com ele porque o cara é meu amigo...

No bar onde fomos, um punhado dos Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos em uma mesa, no canto. Eu 'tava com o semblante sério, mesmo nas conversas mais descontraídas. Eu só ouvia o que os outros falavam, às vezes, até tentei esboçar um riso...

- Ei, Máscara, o que você tem, cara? Tá aí, mó quieto! Até o Camus 'tá falando mais que você. – o Aiolia conseguiu arrancar risos dos outros, o que eu não gostei... vai debochar da mãe, cazzo! E também conseguiu um olhar fulminante de Aquário.

- Nah... nada não...

- Máscara, alguma coisa você tem.

- Bom, se vocês querem mesmo saber, eu to preocupado com o Afrodite! Ele 'tá muito quieto, se isolando do resto do mundo... nem se arrumar mais o cara se arruma!

Todos ficaram sérios, ao contrário do que eu esperava. Eu imaginei que já fossem começar a tirar da minha cara, falando que eu tava virando maricas... mas acho que o assunto era sério mesmo, e que todos ali também tinham notado e estavam preocupados. Alguns assentiram com a cabeça.

- Realmente... o Dite não é assim... ele tá muito esquisito. – Milo declarou.

- O loiro tá muito triste. Não sai de casa. Hoje fui convidá-lo pra sair conosco e ele recusou sem nem olhar pra mim ou emitir som algum.

- De fato. A melancolia dele é palpável... chega a dar pra tocar, de tão densa que é... – Shura fez um gesto com a mão, como se pegasse algo no ar.

- Acho... que precisávamos fazer alguma coisa... – Milo começou.

- Oui...

- Vamos combinar o seguinte... cada um em um dia, obviamente, irá pra Casa de Peixes, para visitá-lo. Tentar reanimar o peixinho. Fazer ele voltar a se cuidar, um mínimo possível. Levá-lo ao seu jardim, para cuidar de suas rosas. Obrigá-lo a fazer algo para sair dessa melancolia. – Aldebaran sugeriu.

- Seria bom se conseguíssemos fazer ele desabafar... – resmungou Milo.

- Isso eu acho que vai ser meio difícil... mas podemos tentar... – respondeu Camus.

- Dificilmente ele vai se abrir... – suspirou Shura.

- Bom, não custa nada tentar, não é cabrito? – Aiolia respondeu.

- Cabrito é a m...

- Shura, contenha-se. – Camus disse.

- Tá certo então. Cada um vai fazer o possível para animar o Dite... Amanhã mesmo, vamos falar com Mú e os outros.

XxxX

Oi gente!

Espero que tenham gostado... como disse, é meu primeiro yaoi... shonen-ai... etc...

Confesso que quando peguei o tema, a minha maior dificuldade foi o fato de ser yaoi, mas principalmente... QUAL ERA O MOTIVO DO DITE ESTAR ASSIM!

E olha, até que para o que eu esperava que fosse sair, o resultado foi muito bom, de acordo com a repercussão que a fic teve na comunidade Saint Seiya SuperFics... aliás, dêem uma checadinha lá! Tem fics boas, tem o Coculto que vai começar logo logo... e é super divertido!

Anita e Vane são super legais, atenciosas e me deram maior apoio quando eu decidi participar não só pela primeira vez e a segunda, que infelizmente não se concretizou devido a problemas pessoais, como nessa terceira vez, mesmo que não tenha podido participar na vez anterior.

Bem, dito tudo isso, acho que finalizo aqui meus coments.

Beijos e nos vemos nas reviews e nos próximos caps! #QUALSERÁOSEGREDODODITE?


	2. Chapter 2

Respondendo as reviews...

Orphelin: Obrigada pela review. Bom, esse é um tema que a Andréia Kennen pediu no Coculto... eu só trabalhei em cima dele hehehe. E er... bom, não pretendo me arriscar a continuar no terreno de yaoi. Escrevi esse tema (que sim, escolhi), principalmente porque gosto de escrever com o Dite e com o Mask, e como era possível fazer uma insinuação de yaoi, ou fazer um yaoi bem de levinho... foi algo mais tranqüilo. Não sou muito fã de yaoi. Não tenho nada contra, mas não faz meu gênero. Só uma ou outra vez que leio algo... No entanto, eu espero que você se interesse pelas minhas outras fics.

Pure-Petit: eu imaginei que fosse vir quase como uma bomba um yaoi escrito por mim... por isso segurei até agora! Hahahahaha... resolvi postar principalmente porque no final, acabou sendo uma fic divertida de escrever e para fazer propaganda do Coculto também. E, desculpe te desiludir, mas não vamos ter outros casais yaoi aqui. São só as aparições. Para o modelo de cabeçalho do Coculto é necessário colocar todos que aparecem, mesmo que seja pequenas pontas. E aguardo reviews suas em outras publicações minhas, ok? xD E já tenho 3 caps escritos daquela fic que pedi sua ficha!

Agora, vamos continuar com a fic... #QUALSERÁOSEGREDODODITE?

Segredos

Capítulo II

Assim, no dia seguinte, Mú foi o primeiro a subir a última das doze Casas, tentar animar Afrodite. O que fiquei sabendo, foi que Aldebaran havia conversado com Mú e os outros. Mú, Shaka, Saga e Aiolos concordaram logo de cara. Kanon ficou um pouco receoso.

- Eu não o conheço direito. Faz pouco tempo que estou no Santuário... como poderei tentar animá-lo? – foi o que o gêmeo de Saga nos respondeu.

Concordamos que Kanon poderia ficar de fora do acordo, se ele quisesse, afinal, ele tinha razão. Estava há pouco tempo no Santuário e mal conhecia o Dite, não saberia direito como tentar animá-lo.

Depois do treino, Mú se retirou do Coliseu, subindo a décima segunda Casa Zodiacal. Afrodite não havia descido para o treino mais uma vez e o Grande Mestre logo que soubesse que ele havia deixado de treinar mais uma vez, iria dar uma bronca nele de novo. E provavelmente, eu seria o responsável por transmitir a bronca, porque nem pra subir pro Templo de Athena, o Afrodite era capaz! Cazzo... e eu teria de ouvir o Grande Mestre fazer todo aquele discurso, reclamar até dizer chega, para depois, ter de descer para a Casa de Peixes e passar a maledetta mensagem. Porque raios eu tinha de me tornar o melhor amigo desse sentimental?

Mas bem... eu não poderia ter me tornado melhor amigo de qualquer um dos outros Cavaleiros. A crueldade não era bem vista pela maioria dos meus colegas. Dite era o único que me entendia nesse aspecto. Vou ter de engolir o orgulho e tentar usar de toda a paciência que eu não tenho.

Enfim... o que eu soube depois, é que Mú havia ido para a Casa de Peixes, logo depois dos treinos. Ele havia permanecido lá durante algum tempo... assim que Áries chegara na casa, ficou tão abobalhado quanto eu... a casa estava abandonada às traças, moscas e baratas, enquanto o Dite ficava deitado na cama embrulhado num cobertor, com a cara amarrotada, o cabelo emaranhado e a cabeça escondida no travesseiro. Mú resolveu, antes de tudo, tentar pôr alguma ordem na casa. Provavelmente usando a telecinese, isso pra ele era tranqüilo... como roubar doce de criança, se você for eu... allora, o Mú pôs as coisas em ordem, deu uma limpada na casa, e ajeitou tudo. Jogou as porcariadas que tavam servindo de refeição pro loiro no lixo e foi conversar com ele.

- Afrodite... o que acontece com você? – ele perguntou num tom meio suave, bem típico daquele carneiro.

O Dite não respondeu. Fungou e se virou pro outro lado. Cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e ficou lá deitado, como se o Mú não tivesse ali. O carneiro tentou mais uma vez. A mesma coisa. Aí o Mú resolveu puxar o cobertor do Dite. E o que ele contou pra gente, foi que o Dite teve uma reação meio inesperada. O loiro levantou da cama, agressivamente, resmungou algo, tentou pegar o cobertor de volta, e o Mú afastou, perguntando de novo o que o Dite tinha, com um tom de voz um pouco mais firme. Afrodite resmungou de novo qualquer coisa, bateu no Mú, puxou o cobertor de volta e se deitou, se escondendo de novo.

Mú suspirou e aí tentou de outro jeito. Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Afrodite, e começou a falar que o Dite não podia ficar assim. Que todo mundo tem seus dias ruins, mas que isso passa, e que o que é importante é que ele seja forte e continue em frente... todas aquelas baboseiras sentimentais e de auto-ajuda.

O carneirinho então perguntou se o Dite tinha tomado banho, ou comido... se ele queria tomar um banho ou comer alguma coisa e o Dite resmungou um não. Mú então se aproximou, pelo lado da cama que o Dite tava virado, e falou que o Dite precisava pelo menos tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Pediu que o Dite fosse tomar uma ducha, enquanto ele preparava alguma coisa para ele comer.

Depois que o Mú cozinhou qualquer coisa lá, ele voltou e o Dite ainda tava na mesma posição, nem tinha se levantado. Aí o carneiro pôs uma tigela com sopa no móvel do lado, e tentou fazer o Dite pelo menos se levantar e tomar a sopa. Só sei que no fim, o Mú não conseguiu muita coisa, e o Dite só tomou um pouco da sopa, porque o Mú ficou ali, sentado de frente pra ele, dizendo que não iria embora, nem devolveria o cobertor do Dite enquanto ele não tomasse pelo menos umas colheradas da sopa.

Quando ele desceu, todo mundo tava reunido na Casa de Áries, esperando pra saber o que tinha acontecido, se ele tinha feito o Dite se animar um pouco que fosse. Mas o carneiro nos contou isso, e todo mundo ficou preocupado de novo. Mas o Aldebaran, é claro, não deixou que ninguém se desanimasse e disse que no dia seguinte ia tentar fazer alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte, então, o Deba subiu, antes dos treinos começarem. Claro, também fiquei sabendo depois o que aconteceu. O Touro levou uma garrafa de uma bebida chamada cachaça, e fez uma batida lá típica da terra dele... como é o nome mesmo...? Ca... Capi... Carpi... Aaargh... qualquer coisa aí com cachaça... limão... enfim...

Apesar das boas intenções do Touro em embebedar o Dite, não surtiu muuiito efeito... ao menos ele conseguiu alguma reação do pesce... o Deba me contou depois que quando ele ofereceu a batida, com uma desculpa de que ia fazer bem afogar um pouco as mágoas, etc, o Dite ao menos se levantou... olhou meio em dúvida, mas pegou o copo da mão do Deba e bebeu tudo. E mesmo sem falar nada, o Dite se fez entender de que queria mais cachaça... e o Deba ia servindo. Acho que o Touro esperava que o pesce dissesse alguma coisa ao menos... parece que ele até chegou a murmurar alguma coisa, meio resmungado, meio balbuciado... mas de forma ininteligível. O que me deu mais raiva... todo mundo tava preocupado com o sueco, e justo quando ele parece murmurar alguma coisa, o Deba não entende porcaria nenhuma!

- A culpa não é minha, Máscara da Morte! Se quer tanto assim saber o que ele me disse, porque não vai você?

Mas era a vez de Saga ir... pelo que fora combinado. Eu resolvi ficar é quieto na minha, por enquanto. Eu tinha certeza que se eu corresse pra décima segunda Casa, iam começar a desconfiar do motivo da minha preocupação.

A minha preocupação, no entanto, não era só porque Afrodite era meu melhor amigo. Mas também... se tem uma coisa que me irrita é gente sem fibra. Gente que fica inerte, choramingando, e sem reagir ao que acontece. Ver alguém se acabando em lágrimas, sem reagir ao que quer que seja que tenha acontecido, que não "levanta, sacode a poeira e dá a volta por cima" como diz mesmo o Aldebaran. Essas pessoas que ficam de nhem-nhem-nhem, de mimimi... me dá nos nervos. E ver o Afrodite assim, me fazia ficar preocupado e principalmente irritado.

Enfim, o Saga foi. Meio hesitando, porque o Saga também nunca foi muito chegado no Afrodite. Mas também tava preocupado. Como o Saga não é lá de muitas palavras, eu também não fiquei sabendo muita coisa não. Só sei que não surtiu muito efeito também.

Até agora, o único que conseguira alguma coisa, foi o Deba. No dia seguinte, era a minha vez de subir lá. Eu ia ter de reunir o máximo de paciência que eu poderia reunir, porque ver o Dite naquele estado quase catatônico já começava a me dar nos nervos.

XxxX


	3. Chapter 3

Segredos

Capítulo III

No dia seguinte a visita do Saga, eu subi na décima segunda Casa Zodiacal. Como eu já não era de muito papo, nunca fui muito sociável e sabia que eu perderia a paciência muito fácil vendo o Afrodite naquele estado, eu subi com a única intenção de fazer o Afrodite descer para os treinos, nem que fosse a força.

Assim, eu também não teria de agüentar o discurso do Grande Mestre.

Cheguei na Casa de Peixes, e a casa estava no mesmo estado deixado por Mú. Nenhuma panela, prato, nenhum copo, nenhuma comida havia sido tocada desde então. Quando eu fui lá, no fim de semana, havia muitas besteiras espalhadas na mesa. Estranhei aquilo. Caminhei então para o quarto, onde imaginei que o Dite estaria.

Exatamente como eu imaginei, ele estava deitado, enrolado em um monte de cobertores e almofadas. Aliás, nem sei porque tantos cobertores, se não estava tão frio assim, apesar de ser outono. Fiquei escorado no batente da porta, só olhando, durante alguns minutos, só para ver se ele teria alguma reação. Fiz questão de não esconder meu cosmo ou presença, para testá-lo.

Para meu desapontamento, ele não se moveu, nem deu indícios de perceber minha presença ou se sentir observado. Suspirei, já com o humor ligeiramente alterando, e me desencostei do batente, caminhando até ele.

- Dite? – chamei.

Houve um barulho fraco em resposta, mas não distingui o que queria dizer. Por fim, me dei por vencido, e me sentei ao seu lado, na beira da cama. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, e olhando para ele, perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Tentei ser o mais gentil possível, já que meu humor estava piorando. Ele me olhou de volta, nos olhos desta vez, suspirou e baixou-os, fechando logo em seguida. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o som emitido foi apenas semelhante a mais um suspiro.

- Dite... que eu saiba, sou seu melhor amigo. Então porque você não fala logo o que tá acontecendo, pra mim?

Ele me olhou, meio de esguelha, meio furtivamente, e mirou o colchão. Eu já estava quase desistindo, e me levantando, quando a mão dele pousou sobre meu cotovelo, me detendo.

- Você... já sentiu como se... precisasse... do amor de alguém...? Como se... precisasse ser amado...? Ou... como se... precisasse... amar...? Máscara da Morte...?

Eu olhei meio estupefato para a mão dele me segurando pelo cotovelo, de modo leve, quase sem tocar minha pele, fraco... mas firme ao mesmo tempo. De algum modo, firme. Voltei meu olhar ainda estupefato para ele. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

Mas, para ser sincero, fiquei sem resposta. É claro que, apesar do que eu sou, um Cavaleiro de Ouro, assassino, um homem cruel, etc, etc, etc, etc., eu também sou humano e quero ser amado por alguém. Eu preciso ser amado por alguém. É um desejo de todo homem, no fundo. Nós morremos de medo de ficarmos sozinhos, de morrermos sozinhos. E mesmo eu sendo o que sou, não deixo de me sentir assim, às vezes. Já teve muitos momentos que eu senti falta de poder ser amado por uma mulher. Saciar um desejo carnal é fácil. Mas se lançar nos jogos do amor... eu não tenho muita paciência para isso, mas eu sinto falta sim... mesmo que pareça ilógico que alguém como eu se sinta assim.

- Dite... porque você tá me perguntando isso?

- Eu... não sei...

- Dite... falando sério... porque a pergunta? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o que tá acontecendo? O que é que tá acontecendo com você, caspita?

Infelizmente, ele não quis falar mais nada, além do que já tinha dito. E eu tive de me conformar com isso. A pergunta dele foi tão inesperada para mim, que eu fiquei meio confuso, e esqueci de tentar levá-lo aos treinos.

Fiquei por um longo tempo ali, pensando no que ele tinha me perguntado. Enfim, acabei resolvendo que deveria descer, e segui meu caminho pensativo. Fiquei tentando ligar a pergunta aos fatos, a maneira como o peixe tava se comportando ultimamente.

Cheguei à minha Casa e me larguei no sofá, acompanhado de uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, mas sem tirar o que Afrodite havia falado e o seu comportamento, da minha cabeça.

No dia seguinte, era a vez do Leão subir. Acabei nem me lembrando de perguntar a ele como havia sido a sua visita a Casa de Peixes, quando ele voltou. Fiquei em casa, com tudo martelando na minha mente. Só fiquei sabendo depois, bem depois, que Aiolia havia tentado levar o peixe para fazer exercícios, mas não teve muito sucesso.

Shaka no dia posterior subiu para a Casa de Peixes. Afrodite, segundo o que o próprio Virgem disse, pareceu surpreso com a visita dele. O indiano parece que levou uns chás e preparou tchai para os dois. E embora Afrodite não tenha falado nada mais sobre seu estado, ele aceitou tomar o tal do chá com leite indiano. Shaka pareceu satisfeito com isso. Não forçou o Dite a falar nada se ele não quisesse. Pediu que ele apenas falasse se sentisse vontade. Mas também tentou aconselhá-lo, dizendo para não deixar de lado as coisas que ele sempre gostou, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo triste. Que ele tentasse continuar cuidando de seu jardim e que, ainda que não tivesse muito ânimo, descesse para os treinos. Parece que ele também aconselhou o Dite a não deixar de cuidar de sua aparência, pois não precisamos ficar parecendo um espantalho ou ficar com uma aparência tão ruim, mesmo que estejamos macabunzeos. O que eu sinceramente não entendi o porque desse conselho. E lá algum de nós marmanjos precisamos tanto nos arrumar nesse Santuário? Me diz pra quem! Pra Shina? Que parece mais um de nós, não fosse pelo corpo que tem? A Marin? Que é tão séria? E ainda por cima parece se importar só com Aiolia? Athena não podemos nem chegar perto. As servas então? Pfff... A maioria é velha, gorda e feia. Enfim...

Naquela noite, eu resolvi subir para a Casa de Peixes de novo. Aparentemente, o Dite estava começando a demonstrar uma melhora e uma abertura. Talvez, assim, eu conseguisse falar com ele direito.

- Oh... é você, Máscara da Morte?

- Boh... eu achei que fosse encontrar você na cama, enrolado em cobertores novamente... – arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele estava à cozinha, mexendo na geladeira.

- Hum...

- Você tá melhor, Dite?

- ...Hum... não exatamente... – ele murmurou, pegando um pote de um doce feito de leite condensado e chocolate que o Aldebaran havia dado a ele alguns dias antes. Pegou uma colher de sopa e afundou no pote, logo depois enfiando na boca. Suspirou. – Eu só resolvi me levantar porque me lembrei que ainda havia brigadeiro aqui e ainda não tinha comido nada. – Ele continuou com o tom de voz baixo demais. - Sabe... acho que... eu nunca imaginei que os outros se importassem comigo... Eu realmente acreditava que ninguém aqui... se preocuparia comigo...

Fiquei ali, olhando para ele enquanto ele devorava o pote de brigadeiro. Todos estavam preocupados com ele. Mesmo aqueles que nunca foram tão próximos do Afrodite, estavam preocupados e se importavam com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Segredos

Capítulo IV

Nos treinos na outra manhã, tivemos uma surpresa. Afrodite desceu para o Coliseu, ainda meio triste, sim, mas com uma aparência melhor e um pouco mais animado.

- Eu... não quero deixar todos tão preocupados... e... nem desperdiçar a preocupação de vocês... – ele respondeu quando o recebemos na arena.

Naquela manhã, o pesce pareceu treinar melhor do que da outra vez que havia descido. Não estava tão concentrado nem treinando tão bem quanto o normal, mas já apresentara uma melhora. Algumas vezes eu o derrubei no chão, mas apesar de tudo, ele levantou e continuou.

Ao fim dos treinos, nos reunimos perto das arquibancadas do Coliseu, para conversarmos, como sempre. Afrodite ficou por ali conosco, embora não falasse muito. Uma vez ou outra, ele esboçava um sorriso. Diversas vezes eu o via me olhando. Aquilo me incomodou um pouco, mas acreditei que fosse um sinal de que provavelmente ele queria conversar. Ou me agradecia pela preocupação.

Por volta de meio –dia já, subimos todos. Foi combinado que naquele dia, almoçaríamos todos na casa de Aldebaran. O Touro disse que ia preparar um churrasco, regado a muita caipirinha. O Dite acabou indo também, já que não queria deixar mais ninguém preocupado. Ficamos quase a tarde toda lá, naquele sábado. Bebendo, comendo, jogando baralho e jogando conversa fora.

Afrodite, porém, continuava bastante calado. Ficava ali, quieto no seu canto... de vez em quando até esboçava algo como um sorriso, mas ainda triste. Os olhos ficavam fitando os outros cavaleiros, mas pareciam estar enxergando outra coisa. Algo distante. Alguma coisa que parecia não estar ali.

Já a noite, cada um voltou para sua Casa. Eu retornei cambaleando de tantas caipirinhas que tomei para minha casa. Afrodite me acompanhou. Naquele momento, era justamente ele que estava preocupado comigo, e esquecendo um pouco da sua tristeza, me apoiou em seu ombro depois de eu quase ter caído nas escadarias, indo comigo até minha Casa.

Ele havia tomado uma ou outra caipirinha também, e estava ligeiramente alto, embora bem menos do que eu. Dite estava ligeiramente alto. Eu estava tri bêbado. Ele me levou até meu quarto, onde me deitou na minha cama e tirou meus sapatos. Eu estava suado, imundo, sujo, fedido, bêbado demais para ter noção de alguma coisa. Dite tirou meu sapatos e jogou num canto, enquanto eu resmungava qualquer coisa. Depois, me levantou, puxando-me pelos braços, tirou as ombreiras e a proteção que usávamos nos treinos.

- Máscara da Morte... por favor, levante-se, e vai tomar um banho. Você está mais fedido que um bode velho! Pelo amor de Athena... eu não vou te levar para o chuveiro... pelo menos não nesse estado...

Eu resmunguei mais alguma coisa, e tentei me levantar. Cambaleante, quase cai de boca no chão. Não fosse Afrodite me segurar, eu perderia um dente. Somos Cavaleiros de Ouro, a elite de Athena e nenhum guerreiro pode nos vencer facilmente. Porém a bebida...

Fui vacilante para o banheiro e sem me importar se Afrodite estaria ali ou não, tirei a camiseta e a calça de treino, indo diretamente para o chuveiro. Primeiro, a água caiu meio gelada, meio que me acordando. Depois, começou a ficar mais quente e me senti completamente confortável debaixo do chuveiro.

Afrodite ficou ali estático, me mirando. Ficou com uma expressão de surpresa, mas também de embaraço no rosto. Virou o rosto, saiu do banheiro e foi para a sala. Tomei meu banho calmamente, me troquei, e enfim me senti melhor. Ainda estava zonzo da bebida, mas não tanto quanto antes. Vestido com a calça do pijama, caminhei para a sala, arrastando os chinelos. O álcool parecia fazer minhas pernas pesarem como chumbo.

Na sala, Afrodite estava quieto, olhando para o chão, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre os joelhos, e o tronco inclinado para a frente. Os fios loiros ficavam caindo sobre o rosto, e não pude ver seus olhos. Com a camiseta do pijama pendurada no ombro, me aproximei do sofá.

- Eh... pesce... o que você tem?

- Hum? – ele levantou os olhos, ligeiramente alarmados, como se esperasse me ver completamente nu ali. Eu não estava tão bebado a esse ponto.

- Dite... vamos... você sabe que pode confiar em mim... nós sempre fomos amigos... sempre conversamos... e sempre nos entendemos... o que é que tá acontecendo agora que você tá assim, todo triste, e não quer falar pra mim o que ta te fazendo sofrer?

Ele suspirou.

- Se fosse tão simples assim... – Dite murmurou, com a cabeça baixa novamente.

- Boh... Você é que tá complicando... – resmunguei me encostando no sofá e estendendo um dos braços sobre o encosto do mesmo.

- Máscara... não é tão simples assim... dessa vez... é muito mais difícil falar com você...

- Bom, Afrodite... se não quer falar, não fale... mas faça-me o favor... pelo amor de Zeus, não fique chorando aí pelos cantos... o que há de ser o que te fez ficar assim, não vale a pena ficar se lamentando desse jeito... nada no mundo vale a pena ficar se lamentando desse jeito! – respondi, com a minha paciência já meio curta.

Afrodite permaneceu calado. Se levantou e foi embora. Fiquei ali no sofá da sala, vendo ele ir embora, meio estupefato. Como assim, ele ia embora da minha casa desse jeito!

- Hey, Afrodite! – berrei, sem me levantar. – AFRODITE! – gritei, chamando-o, indo atrás dele.

Mas foi em vão. O pesce já havia ganhado as escadas de Leão. Acho que começara a correr tão logo saiu da minha Casa. Que droga! Ele não falava o que tava acontecendo... e depois saia correndo daquele jeito, como se fosse uma criancinha assustada!

Bufei e fui até a porta da minha Casa. Olhei para cima, na direção da Casa dele. Resolvi subir até lá. Comecei a andar devagar, sem pressa, para primeiro por os pensamentos em ordem. O que raios estava acontecendo, afinal! Subi as escadarias de Leão, ainda vestido com meu pijama. Nem liguei por estar só com as calças do pijama. Marin talvez estivesse na Casa de Leão. Esses dois sempre davam um jeito de se "desviarem" das normas de Athena.

Por mais que eu tentasse me acalmar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem para poder conversar com Afrodite, pior ficava meu humor. Eu estava cada vez mais irritado com essa história de Afrodite ficar chorando pelos cantos.

Paciência nunca foi meu forte, então, também resolvi subir logo. Usei o artifício da velocidade da luz para chegar na Casa de Peixes de uma vez por todas. Passei pela Casa de Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário e Capricórnio sem muitos problemas, deixando avisado já desde a Casa de Leão pelo cosmo que iria passar correndo, literalmente. Quando cheguei a Aquário, resolvi diminuir o passo novamente.

Bufei e esfreguei as mãos no rosto, tentando acalmar os ânimos. Não foi lá de muito efeito, mas deu uma breve aliviada. O efeito do álcool ainda me atrapalhava um pouco. Já não estava tão bêbado quanto antes, mas ainda me sentia um pouco zonzo às vezes. Como aconteceu logo depois de parar de correr. Tive de parar um instante, me apoiar em uma das colunas da Casa de Aquário e me recuperar antes de seguir o caminho.

Na entrada da Casa de Peixes, parei mais um instante. Não só por conta do efeito da enorme quantidade de álcool que eu tinha ingerido a tarde, mas também por conta da irritação. Comecei a pensar em como deveria conversar com Afrodite. Das outras vezes, a forma como fui conversar com ele não surtiu efeito. Ele ficava ainda mais retraído.

Era estranho a minha necessidade de saber o que estava causando tanta tristeza no Afrodite. Eu não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que aquilo estava me deixando mal também. Preocupado, irritado... preferia não saber direito. Preferia não descobrir tudo.

Entrei na Casa, sem anunciar minha presença e mantendo meu cosmo quase imperceptível. Cheguei a sala, e tudo estava escuro. Não havia nem mesmo uma única luz. Fechei os olhos e procurei descobrir onde Afrodite estava, pelo cosmo. Senti seu cosmo fraco, também quase imperceptível, vindo do quarto. Caminhei até lá, tentando não fazer muito barulho e tentando me guiar com as mãos sobre as paredes. Malditas caipirinhas do Aldebaran. Além do escuro, minha cabeça ainda estava afetada por elas.

Achei a porta do quarto, que estava fechada. Desci a palma da mão pela madeira, até encontrar a maçaneta. Abri a porta, com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Dentro do cômodo estava tudo escuro e, aos poucos, meus olhos foram se acostumando com a escuridão. Me aproximei com cuidado de onde percebia a silhueta de Afrodite debaixo dos cobertores, deitado na cama.

Ouvi um fungar profundo. Pelo jeito, ele estava chorando novamente. Sentei na beira da cama, ao seu lado.

- Afrodite... o que está acontecendo? – perguntei da maneira mais suave que consegui, mas com a voz carregada de agonia. – Eu não entendo... você sempre foi alegre... bom talvez, até alegre demais... – tentei brincar um pouco, soltei um riso meio triste, meio abafado, meio sem graça. – Você sempre esteve tão cheio de energia... nunca foi de se isolar desse jeito... per favore... me diga o que está acontecendo... eu... eu preciso saber... ver você assim, sem saber o que acontece, o que tá te fazendo sofrer desse jeito... me deixa preocupado... me dá agonia... per favore... dicimi...

Ele fungou mais um pouco, e pareceu gemer. Suspirei, e me aproximei um pouco mais. Pus a mão sobre seu ombro e deixei-o se acostumar com o peso da minha mão por alguns segundos. Elevei um pouco o cosmo, para deixar que a energia do meu corpo se desprendesse e criasse uma luz ao meu redor. Uma luz fraca, já que não elevei muito o cosmo. Só o suficiente para uma fraca luz dourada iluminar o quarto e o rosto de Afrodite, que estava coberto. Puxei então o pedaço de cobertor que tampava seu rosto, e sob a fraca luz do meu cosmo, pude ver que ele estava com a face encharcada de lágrimas.

- Ah, Dite... – suspirei. Ele não parava de chorar. Seus olhos cor de água-marinha (N/A: uma pedra azul clara, bem clara, que imagino seria bem da cor dos olhos dele) estavam avermelhados, e me fitavam, meio suplicantes, embebidos em tristeza, melancolia, e tudo o mais. Seu rosto andrógino assumia um aspecto mais feminino desse jeito. E infelizmente, eu não posso dizer que ele era bonito de fato. Uma beleza surreal, com aqueles olhos azuis claros, os cabelos loiros e a pele branca, tão parecidos com traços femininos. Naquele momento, no escuro, pouquíssimo iluminado pelo meu cosmo, e tendo eu bebido tanto, eu poderia jurar que era uma mulher, ali, deitada, em lágrimas.

O que eu fiz a seguir, eu mesmo não acreditei que fiz. Eu devia estar muito mais bêbado do que eu imaginei.

Cheguei perto dele, toquei em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, molhando-os nas lágrimas que escorriam. Deslizei-os pela sua bochecha lisinha e macia, sem nenhum rastro de barba ou bigode. Tão delicado e diferente do meu. A pele parecia como o pêssego. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo meu toque. E aquele gesto me pareceu muito mais carregado de melancolia do que qualquer outro que ele poderia ter feito. Ele engoliu em seco e se levantou, se apoiando nos braços e quando levantou, ficou mais perto de mim do que eu, em sã consciência e sobriedade, jamais gostaria ou permitiria.

Eu me senti como que tonto, confuso, minha cabeça parecia dar um nó e não estar mais funcionando. Meu corpo agia por conta própria e minha mente estava desligada. Completamente desligada. Tanto que não havia nada me dizendo para não fazer aquilo, ou avisando que aquilo era errado, que eu deveria me afastar, muito menos me falando para continuar.

Toquei em seu rosto novamente, com a testa sobre testa, as pontas dos dedos molhando-se nas lágrimas sobre sua bochecha, respiração contra respiração e lábios contra lábios, anulando o sopro que vinha de sua boca.

Eu poderia jurar que beijava uma mulher. Os lábios eram macios, ligeiramente salgados pelas lágrimas. Quando me afastei, e vi novamente Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Peixes, sentado sobre a cama, na minha frente, empurrei-o com força, sem medir gestos.

- CAZZO! Mas que puta merda, Afrodite! – gritei, logo em seguida desferindo um monte de palavrões, impropérios e grosserias em italiano. Todos em alto e bom som, que até o Olimpo deveria ter ouvido.

Sai de lá, gritando, extremamente irritado. Esqueci a camiseta do pijama sobre a cama de Afrodite, mas também não quis voltar lá para pegar. Desci as escadarias com uma irritação que poderia derrubar tudo a minha frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Segredos

Capítulo V

Naquela noite, não consegui dormir. Fiquei tão irritado, que até o sono pareceu fugir de mim. Fora isso, o que acontecera na Casa de Peixes parecia repetir mil vezes na minha mente e eu não conseguia mais parar de pensar no que acontecera. Eu não acreditava que tinha feito tamanha besteira. Como, Dio Santo, eu pude fazer... aquilo...?

Céus, eu não me conhecia mais! Eu sempre fora avesso a esse tipo de coisa. E de repente, eu... beijo... um cara! Un'uomo... assim, como eu... e pior... justamente... o Afrodite!

Resolvi sair para dar uma volta, ver se espairecia a cabeça. Estava na hora dos treinos e passando pelo Coliseu pude ver todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro treinando. Inclusive Afrodite. Bufei, e segui meu caminho. Eu tinha pensado em treinar, fazer alguma coisa que pudesse me distrair e, principalmente, que pudesse descontar a raiva que eu sentia de mim mesmo.

Decidi ir para a parte mais afastada do Santuário, que ficava a beira da praia. Durante a caminhada, eu ficava cada vez mais confuso e isso é mais do que suficiente para me irritar. Soquei a primeira rocha que vi a frente, desfazendo-a em pedaços.

Descontei toda a minha raiva nas rochas, até que minhas mãos começaram a sangrar. E ainda soquei mais. A única explicação que pude chegar era que eu estava bêbado. Eu estava bêbado, achei que era uma mulher e beijei o Afrodite por engano, eu não queria isso.

Não... não... pensar isso fez eu me sentir mal comigo mesmo, um aperto no peito, alguma coisa assim... não sei... mas... me fez sentir mal...

Era tão claro. Estava ali na minha frente o que eu jamais iria querer admitir. EU ERA, AFINAL, UM ALLEGRO!

Eu era gay afinal... merda!

Eu amava o Afrodite, no final das contas. Por isso vê-lo triste daquele jeito era tão insuportável. Droga, droga, droga! Eu não queria admitir. Não queria aceitar.

Minhas mãos estavam quase em carne viva, de tanto que eu soquei as rochas. Meu corpo pesou, cansado, sobre a areia e eu desabei sentado. Fiquei ali, não sei por quanto tempo, pensando... refletindo... com a mente viajando... de cabeça baixa, os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos.

Somente quando a brisa marinha começou a arrepiar minha pele, eu me levantei e caminhei de volta para minha Casa. Eu me sentia como se estivesse derrotado. No caminho de volta, porém, me deparei com uma cena inusitada. Afrodite e Kanon conversavam na arquibancada do Coliseu. Estavam suados, sujos. Parecia que haviam começado a conversar logo depois de treinarem. Normalmente, quem treinava com Afrodite era eu. Só algumas vezes, Shura treinava com Afrodite. Como eu não estava, alguém deve ter me substituído.

Passei por eles, ignorando a presença dos dois. Mas pude ouvir a voz de Afrodite reclamar para Kanon que "olha só... agora, ele me ignora...". Eu fiquei furioso com aquilo. Comigo, Afrodite não falava. Eu era seu melhor amigo e ele não me contava o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas para Kanon... Aaah, maledetto!

Continuei meu caminho. Pisando duro, cheguei as escadarias das Doze Casas e subi. Passei pelas três primeiras Casas sem ser impedido. Meu cosmo demonstrava meu péssimo humor. Bufei. Entrei em Casa e me joguei no sofá.

Horas depois, Kanon apareceu a minha casa.

- O que é que você quer?

- Máscara da Morte... nós precisamos conversar...

- Conversar? Pra que eu vou conversar com você?

Ele bufou, segurando para não responder na mesma altura das minhas grosserias.

- Máscara... é o Afrodite...

- Que é que tem aquele frouxo?

- Eu achei que vocês fossem melhores amigos... não imaginei que você fosse tratá-lo assim... Você parecia estar preocupado com ele... – ele disse, parecendo confuso.

Bufei. É... era verdade que eu estava preocupado, mas... Decidi deixar de lado as grosserias, a irritação, tudo o mais. Afrodite estava sofrendo. Eu não sabia o porquê e Kanon sabia. Pensar nisso fez meu coração apertar e doer. Fiquei sem ar.

- Ok, ok... vamos lá então... me diga o que você sabe que eu não sei...

Kanon me olhou seriamente durante alguns instantes.

- Máscara... Afrodite está deprimido...

- Como se eu não soubesse disso...

- ... Porque está carente... – ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o chão. – Na missão que Athena lhe deu, ele deveria proteger um casal, que acabara de se unir em matrimônio e de ter um bebê, e escoltá-los para um lugar seguro, em Asgard, onde Hilda cuidaria da sua proteção permanente. Aparentemente, alguns inimigos queriam destruir a recente família. Afrodite presenciou o medo estampado nos olhos do rapaz e da moça, presenciou o medo de um perder o outro e de a criança ser morta. Ele viu o amor, de verdade, entre duas pessoas, e sentiu que aquilo era muito maior, muito diferente do que ele imaginara. Ele percebeu que aquilo não fazia parte da sua vida e, mesmo sabendo que pelo nosso juramento, não podemos ter um envolvimento amoroso, sentiu falta de ter alguém do seu lado, que o ame, se sentiu completamente sozinho... mais que isso, solitário... E a solidão é o que mais está afligindo Afrodite. Ele desejou poder ser amado de igual maneira que aquele casal se amava. Ele está carente. Deprimido por se sentir tão solitário..."Um coração sem amor não tem a mesma força de um que possui o amor", como diz o Mestre Ancião.

Eu fiquei mudo. Era por isso então que aquele idiota estava tão deprimido? Era por isso que ele me fez aquela pergunta?

Droga! Senti um nó se formar na minha garganta. Mas engoli em seco.

- Máscara... acho que você precisa conversar com ele.

- O que? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Ora, Câncer... não se faça de desentendido. Não tente bancar o machão... Eu sei como você se sente. Eu percebi isso antes mesmo de você... antes mesmo de você ter beijado Afrodite.

- O QUE! AQUELE IMBECIL CONTOU PARA VOCÊ!

- É... ele contou... mas não o culpe, não brigue com ele, Máscara. Eu percebi que ele não estava bem durante os treinos. Ele mal conseguia me atingir. Então, eu o chamei para um canto e pedi que ele desabafasse. Ele demorou um pouco, sim, para se abrir, mas no final, ele viu que seria melhor pôr tudo para fora. E eu prometi que iria conversar com você, por conta do que você fez a ele. O jeito que você o tratou depois de tê-lo beijado o magoou muito, Máscara da Morte. Ele já estava carente, deprimido e machucado. Você o feriu mais ainda.

Senti um gosto amargo. Era impossível enganar ou me desviar de Kanon. Ele sempre fora quieto e reservado. Na verdade, sempre esteve observando muito bem a todos nós. Acho que para compensar o fato de não nos conhecer, ele nos observava, para aprender mais sobre nós, já que conversar e interagir com os outros não era lá muito do seu feitio. A culpa que ele carregava era maior do que isso.

Eu não poderia mentir para ele. O ex-Dragão Marinho era muito observador, muito atento e muito perspicaz.

- Está bem. – suspirei. – Eu vou conversar com ele.

Kanon não se demorou mais. Satisfeito com isso, se levantou e deixou a Casa de Câncer ao mesmo tempo em que eu o fazia. Seguimos para direções opostas.

Quando cheguei à Casa de Afrodite, ele estava novamente trancado em seu quarto.

- Dite... – chamei.

Nada.

- Dite... per favore... scusami... eu... eu não entendia... Kanon conversou comigo. Ele... me explicou tudo.

Afrodite se levantou. O rosto amassado, vermelho e molhado de lágrimas. Os cabelos emaranhados, porém ainda úmidos do banho que ele provavelmente tomara ainda há pouco. Seus olhos água-marinha me fitaram, nos olhos.

- Dite... eu... peço desculpas... – disse, de cabeça baixa.

- Está... tudo bem... – ele murmurou. – Eu... só...

- Dite... – levantei o olhar para ele. Mirei fundo em seus olhos antes de proferir qualquer palavra. – Dite... você... não precisa ficar carente... veja... todos nós ficamos preocupados... somos todos seus amigos... você... não está sozinho...

Droga! Não era isso que eu queria dizer.

- Eu... sei... mas, Máscara... isso... eu agradeço muito por tudo isso... mas... isso... não é o suficiente... eu... quero alguém para estar do meu lado... me amar... não só... amigos... entende...?

- Sì... si... io capisco... Eu entendo, Dite.

Fiquei meio desconfortável. Tentei me acomodar melhor. O olhar dele ainda era triste. Meu peito doía em vê-lo assim.

Merda! Eu precisava falar logo de uma vez...

- Eu entendo... mas... Dite... você... não precisa ficar assim... eu estou aqui... você tem a mim... eu vou ficar aqui... sempre... do seu lado. – sorri confiante para ele, enquanto pousava a mão sobre a dele, depois segurando-a firme. Ele me olhou com seus olhos água-marinha arregalados.

O olhar que ele me lançou era brilhante. Seus bellissimi occhi água-marinha iluminados...


End file.
